Aregos
Aregos is a Tetramand, and the main character in The Guardians. Personality For a Tetramand, Aregos is oddly clever and intelligent. His parents, peers, and the general culture of his species and home planet had always praised him for acting like a typical Tetramand, so that’s usually how he acts: tough, outspoken, quick to violence, and stupid. But he only acts this way out of fear of retribution and rejection. In reality he loves activities that involve quick thinking and good creativity (like cracking witty jokes or engaging in vocal battles and debates). Although he pretends to blow his fuse early to make him seem normal, it really takes a lot to make him loose him composure and cool, keeping him sharp and ready for most things. But after all this he’s still a Tetramand, and naturally enjoys the thrill of a good fight more than anyone, although this is to a lesser extent that normal. This craving for action, coupled with him inability to match up rage-wise with his own kind and wanting to have intellectual work to do, prompted him to join in Plumber ranks. Unfortunately, his social method is for the most part extremely awkward: 50% of the time he’s lost in his own thoughts, and the other 50% he is far too candid and reckless, and has not nearly enough self restraint. Having just recently left his home planet, he is still used to the social norms there, and is still very nervous about showing his smarts to others. But the only way to hide that when he’s so outgoing is to act like your average Tetramand, which doesn’t go over well for anyone, himself included. History Aregos was born on Khoros during a rare time of “peace” (i.e there wasn’t so much fighting that the government had to forcefully pull soldiers out of their homes to fight). He was abnormal right from the start, and spent much of his childhood sitting alone and contemplating things rather than playfighting with the other kids. His parents became worried, and took him to “therapy” (which is a whole lot more violent on Khoros than other planets) to cure his problem. This is where he learned that he needed to act like a regular Tetramand to fit in. While he was there, he was tested, and diagnosed with something that his species called Big Brain, basically meaning that he was a relative genius. After several weeks or arguing and fighting, the therapist convinced the parents to let him at least go to the intergalactic school that was set up on the planet, so that he could one day go on to, quote, “make weapons for war n’ stuff”. School was way to easy for Aregos. Even in all the top placement classes, things were barely a challenge. The school soon realized that he had an IQ that was actually above average on a galactic scale, something completely unheard of for his species, and wanted to move him to an interplanetary school where his exceptional gift could be fostered properly. But that was where his parents drew the line, his father going as far to launch a full-scale attack on the school if they even tried to take Aregos off planet. (He wasn’t an actual government official, but he was very wealthy and had heavy influence over his country.) Instead, the school secretly brought in private tutors, who taught him how to read, write, and speak Galactic Standard, as well as advanced science, math, and engineering, and anything else he needed to someday get successful job in a laboratory. When he turned the Tetramand equivalent of 16, he decided that he wanted to sign up and join the Plumbers. Although he didn’t go for a war grunt like most agents of his species are; he signed up to be a field agent for general law enforcement, a job that required more deduction abilities and quick thinking that his species is generally capable of. Suspicious, the Plumber’s nearly turned him down, but after reading a recommendation letter from the school decided to at least test him out. He passed every entrance exam they threw at him, and he was sent to the Plumber’s Academy immediately for training. Although it was far more challenging than anything he had ever done in his old school, he still got by with marks in the B range, with a couple As and Cs. This was apparently good enough to be assigned to a “special squad”, although it was really because of the fact that he was an Exceptional Individual. The first mission he was assigned was to be part of the task force to protect the under-construction Acmatrix, which he is just beginning when the series begins. Category:Characters Category:The Guardians Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens